Poke Theory
by CharlesWidmore
Summary: The Worlds number one resource on Pokémon information for the real world.
1. Bulbasaur

Out of all Starter Pokémon of Kanto (**Read Asia**), The Bulbasaur is seen as the tamest and (occasionally) lamest of them all. It is not as awesome as the Charmander or as cute as the Squirtle.

The Bulbasaur as a child _is_ a very tame Pokémon. It is well-behaved, makes little noise and cause little harm. However, that is at a child.

When it becomes an adolescent, it becomes more vicious, with biting, scratching, tackling and whipping being commonplace against humans (though oddly not against its trainer, everyone else is fair game).

At this stage, the Pokémon was normally kept in a restrained. This was possibly why the Pokémon was seen as tame. And since few people want a Bulbasaur, this fact is often unknown to most people.

It's adult form is very lethargic and boring. Except when raising young or eating, the adult form rarely done anything, reinforcing _again_ Bulbasaur's negative image.

Bulbasaur is seen as a plant with blunt (Ha!) fangs. This cannot be more wrong. Bulbasaur is actually a frog-like reptilian. They are omnivorous and prey on worm-like Pokémon such as Caterpie and Weedle.

The flower on the back of Bulbasaur's back is actually a parasitic flower similar to a Paras' mushroom. The teenage Bulbasaur's hostility is a direct result of the bulb on the child's back blooming into a flower, realising pheromones that promote aggression and hatred in the Pokémon.

Its relationship with the Pokémon is thusly:

The Bulbasaur gives transport and protection to the flower and the flower attracts the Bulbasaur's prey to it.

The Bulb is grown on the Bulbasaur due to spores in the back skin that arrive at birth. At birth, the Bulbasaur has _no_ bulb, with it only growing within a few months.

In my opinion that proves it is not a plant.

...

Thank you watching this episode of Poké Theory.

Come back next week for more Pokémon.


	2. Charmander

Of the Asian starter Pokémon, the Charmander is the most well known and popular.

As a child, the Charmander is similar to a human child. Cute, playful and innocent but arrogant and self-absorbed. It is quite dangerous when upset and with the behaviour of children, such incidents are not uncommon.

As an adolescent, the Charmander does not become as violent as a Bulbasaur, however, it, more often than not, refuses to listen to it's trainers, often [Word Censored] to do what it wants.

At this point, it's orange skin becomes a dark red. This is temporary and when it becomes a adult it becomes orange again.

This is the point, where it's more noticeable features develop. It's horns develop and small wings grow on it's back.

At it's adult stage, it's behaviour becomes more tame to it's trainer.

But more vicious to other Pokémon. Violence is common and this astoundingly draws trainers to it more.

Weird, is it not?

Despite having wings, it cannot carry humans that are not children.

It can carry itself and children, however, it's speed does not rival other flying Pokémon.

Even Dragonite can beat it. And that is a [Word Censored] fat dragon.

On the tail of a Charmander is a flame. The mental capacity of the Charmander keeps it under control. But when it dies, the body is burnt by the flame, causing a quick cremation.

This fact makes information about Charmander's internal anatomy is pretty sparse.

* * *

Thank you for watching this episode of Poke Theory.

Come back next week for more Pokémon


	3. Squirtle

Today we finish the trilogy of the Asian starter Pokémon with Squirtle.

Squirtle is the middle ground between Bulbasaur and Charmander. It is well-liked by children and isn't too difficult to train.

As a child, it is rather docile and kind, showing almost human levels of compassion for it's trainers. However, it is not above mischief, as evidenced by the Squirtle Squad incident of '63.

As an adolescent, it sticks with it's docile behaviour, unlike the previous two starters. It's adolescent form is quite different from both it's child and adult form.

It is a darker blue which isn't too extraordinary. It grows visible ears which are described as angelic, it is unknown what their purpose is and why it disappears as an adult. It's tail also goes from a robust one to a fantastical one. Why this happens is also unknown.

When it becomes an adult, two cylinder-like flaps of skin show on it's shoulders, which can expel a water-like fluid at it's enemies. The liquid is quite viscous, but harmless.

As an adult, it becomes more aggressive, but not by much. It's aggressiveness is normally shown by protectiveness for it's trainer or young.

* * *

Thank you for watching this episode of Poke Theory.

Come back next week for more Pokémon.


End file.
